Roddy Piper
Roderick George Toombs (* 17. April 1954 in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan) ist ein kanadischer Wrestler schottischer Abstammung. Bekannt wurde er unter seinem Ringnamen „Rowdy“ Roddy Piper. Toombs ist verheiratet und hat vier Kinder. Er ist ein Cousin des Wrestlers Bret Hart. Toombs spielte in zahlreichen Filmen mit. Karriere Sportlicher Hintergrund / Anfänge Toombs hatte eine schwere Jugend und riss schließlich von zuhause aus. Zuvor war er im Ringer-Team seiner Schule und besass den schwarzen Gürtel im Judo. Neben diesen Aktivitäten betrieb Toombs auch Boxen. Tony Condello entdeckte diesen während einer Strassen-Schlägerei. Er begann Toombs im Wrestling auszubilden. Bereits im Alter von 15 Jahren hatte Toombs sein erstes Match gegen den doppelt so schweren und 20 Jahre älteren Larry Hennig, dem Vater von Curt Hennig. Dieses verlor er innerhalb von nur 10 Sekunden, begründete aber damit seine Wrestling-Karriere. American Wrestling Association / National Wrestling Alliance Zwischen 1973 und 1975 war Toombs als Jobber in diversen regionalen Ligen der American Wrestling Association aktiv. Zum Jahreswechsel 1975/1976 veränderte man Toombs Gimmick zum Top-Heel bei der NWA Hollywood. Er trat nun bei der ehemaligen NWA San Francisco an und blieb dort drei Jahre. 1979 wechselte Toombs zu NWA Pacific Northwest, wo er im Tag-Team mit Tim Brooks, Rick Martel und Mike Popovich den NWA Pacific Northwest Tag-Titel gewinnen durfte. Auch den NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight-Titel durfte Toombs einmal halten. Ende 1980 unterschrieb Toombs nun bei NWA Mid-Atlantic und durfte hier in kurzer Zeit den Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Champion- sowie den US Champion-Titel halten. 1981 wurde er Kommentator bei Georgia Championship Wrestling. 1982 schlug er ein Angebot von World Class Championship Wrestling aus und ging stattdessen für einen Monat nach Puerto Rico, wo er bei World Wrestling Council antrat. Anschließend ging Toombs zurück zur NWA Mid-Atlantic. World Wrestling Federation 1984 wechselte Toombs zur World Wrestling Federation und wurde hier aufgrund einer Verletzung kurze Zeit nur als Manager eingesetzt. Später wurde er in der WWF zum Star neben Größen wie Hulk Hogan oder Randy Savage aufgebaut. Mit dem „Piper´s Pit“ bekam er ein eigenes Show-Segment zugeteilt, dass zu einem großen Erfolg wurde und seinen Bekanntheitsgrad steigerte. Auf seinem Karriere-Höhepunkt bei der WWF ließ man ihn nun den WWF Intercontinental Champion-Titel gewinnen. World Championship Wrestling / Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Ende 1996 wurde Toombs von World Championship Wrestling verpflichtet. Anfänglich wurde er in der unteren Kampfkarte eingesetzt und durchlief mehrere Fehdenprogramme. Anfang 1999 durfte Toomb kurzfristig den WCW US Champion-Titel gewinnen. Toombs ließ 2000 seinen Vertrag auslaufen und unterschrieb für zwei Jahre wieder bei der WWF. Seit 2004 hatte Toombs Auftritte bei Total Nonstop Action Wrestling und am 2. April 2005 wurde er in die WWE Hall of Fame] aufgenommen. World Wrestling Entertainment Ab 2006 trat Toombs wieder bei World Wrestling Entertainment auf und bei WWE Cyber Sunday durfte er im November 2006 zusammen mit Ric Flair die Tag-Team-Titel gewinnen. Doch kurze Zeit später stellte man bei Toombs eine Krebserkrankung fest. So mussten Flair und er die Titel wieder abgegen. Seit dem 27. Januar 2008 tritt Toombs vereinzelt wieder bei WWE-Veranstaltungen an. Erfolge Ringen *1x Manitoba Amateur Wrestling Champion (167 lb) Wrestling *World Class Championship Wrestling :*1x WCCW Tag Team Champion (mit Bulldog Brower) *National Wrestling Alliance :*2x NWA United States Heavyweight Champion :*2x NWA World Television Champion :*1x NWA United States Heavyweight Champion (NWA San Francisco-Version) :*1x NWA World Tag Team Champion (NWA San Francisco-Version, mit Ed Wiskoski) :*1x NWA World Light Heavyweight Champion :*5x NWA Americas Champion :*7x NWA Americas Tag Team Champion (2x mit Crusher Verdu, 1x mit Adrian Adonis, 1x mit Chavo Guerrero, 1x mit Kengo Kimura, 1x mit Ron Bass, 1x mit The Hangman) :*1x NWA Canadian Tag Team Champion (mit Rick Martel) :*3x NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Champion :*2x NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Champion (mit Big John Studd) :*2x NWA Pacific Northwest Champion :*5x NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Champion (1x mit Killer Tim Brooks, 3x Rick Martel, 1x mit Mike Popovich) *World Wrestling Entertainment :*1x WWF Intercontinental Champion :*1x World Tag Team Champion (mit Ric Flair) *World Championship Wrestling :*1x WCW United States Heavyweight Champion Hall of Fame *Mitglied der WWE Hall of Fame (2005) *Mitglied der Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame (2007) Filmografie * 1978: The One and Only * 1987: The Highwayman * 1987: Hell Comes to Frogtown * 1987: Body Slam * 1988: Sie leben (Sein bekanntester Film unter der Regie von John Carpenter, der auch die Musik beisteuerte) * 1989: Buy and Cell * 1990: The Love Boat: A Valentine Voyage * 1991: Tag Team * 1994: Back in Action * 1994: Immortal Combat * 1994: No Contest * 1995: Jungleground * 1995: Marked Man * 1995: Terminal Rush * 1995: Tough and Deadly * 1996: Sci-Fighters * 1997: Dead Tides * 1997: First Encounter * 1998: Hard Time * 1998: The Bad Pack * 1998: Last to Surrender * 1999: Legless Larry and the Lipstick Lady * 1999: Shepherd * 2000: Jack of Hearts * 2005: Three Wise Guys * 2005: Cyber Meltdown * 2005: Code Black * 2005: Shut Up and Shoot! * 2006: Honor * 2006: Blind Eye * 2006: Night Traveler (Stimme) * 2006: Sin-Jin Smyth (2006) * 2007: Super Sweet 16: The Movie * 2008: Bloodstained Memoirs * 2009: Fancypants * 2009: Gothic Tale * 2009: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Roddy Pipers Offizielle Homepage * *WWE Hall of Fame-Profil von Roddy Piper *Profil auf Genickbruch.com Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Kanadier Kategorie:Geboren 1954 Kategorie:Mann